Insta-Death ¦ Final Fantasy 17
Jared enters the Ice Cavern to fight the mages within. Synopsis The party has new heals, and is rested. Jared is heading to the Ice Cave - or Ice Cavern - Jared doesn't remember which. Final Fantasy XIII was criticized for being too linear. This game doesn't have that linearality at this point, as Jared could have gone to the Ice Cavern before the volcano. Jared discusses what he is going for next to get the airship. He could have skipped the volcano for now and come back later. Jared discusses his exploration of the game, which allowed him to discover the Peninsula of Power. X and XIII are very linear. There are many junctions and branches off the main path in this game. Jared forgets where he left his ship. Jared apologises for going the completely wrong direction to get to the ice cavern. Jared parks the ship at the river mouth to ride on the canoe through the river. Jerd needs healing, and goes down to 3 HP before Ian heals him! A gator teams up with the fish! Jared wonders if the Ocho should have another eye. Jared arrives at the Ice Cave and uses a house to rest. Houses restore magic points and hit points, but the game is saved before the restoration of the magic points. Jared fights some wizards. Joof takes a lot of damage. Jared doesn't remember the wraiths. Two frost dragons appear, and deal a large amount of damage to Ian and Joof, worrying Jared. He uses anti-ice to protect the party. Jerd is killed. Peeb is the only survivor, who levels up. Jared decides to explore as much as he can. He finds a sourcerer, who kills Peeb before Jared even notices. Jared doesn't want to mess with sourcerers. Jared tries a different path. Jared tried to play this game in high school, and leveled up a lot to take on the Ice Cavern. Peeb is paralyzed as Wraiths and IMages fight first. Jared gets out of there. Jared heads down to the next level, before going back up on another path. There are holes in the ground, and Jared needs to drop on the correct holes to get to the centre chest. Jared finds the flame sword. Peeb is insta-killed by mages. The mages are unmutable. Joof is killed by lightning. Jared realizes that they are dead. Everyone dies. Jared goes straight back in. Wraiths stun Peeb and Jerd. Jared comes across three sourcerers, which instantly kill Peeb. Jerd can run away. Jared used to use the spells in the shop to determine if he was leveled up enough, but it may make the party overleveled. The rub spell makes it difficult for Jared. Jared guesses a hole to fall into. A diverse undead group of enemies show up. Jared describes how Joof destroys all the undead wizards. Jared finds that he has to walk on ice that will hurt him! Fan art is shown at the end of the video. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos